ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfire
Swampfire, or 'swamp and fire' is the Methanosian sample from the Codon Stream from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. Evolution Powers : Swampfire is a humanoid made of plant. He can fire flames, shoot balls of fire or create vine whips. He has chlorokinesis and near invulnerability. *Superhuman Strength: He knocked down a whole Highbreed weather tower. *Chlorokinesis: controls plant life through a type of gas. *Seeds: He can throw seeds that grow into large plants. *Regeneration: healing and vast regenerative powers to the point of near-invulnerability, His regenerative ability also allows him to tunnel underground in vine form, grow his feet to root into the ground, heal his limbs, pass through prison bars, and heal other creatures. His ability to pass through prison bars is present when he convinces Bellicus to become an invincible form of Swampfire from his Alien X form (please state series) *Fire Projection: He possesses the power to shoot fire from his palms; his fire is created by igniting methane naturally produced within his body, which results in him having a bad smell, similar to Stinkfly. *He can emit a gas that can knock people unconscious. *The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Benmummy, Wildvine, Heatblast, making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. *In John Smith 10, he's revealed to be resistant to lightning and electricity, making him ideal to fighting lightning aliens. Weakness When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. Swampfire's smell makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearance *Swampfire is a humanoid plant like alien that has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. Swampfire is taller than an Daverage human and has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Albedo 10 : Appearences : *Plumber Time *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Ben 10: Alien Alliance *Electrical equal Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse : A simulation of him appeared in The Trouble With Doubles and was defeated by Ben as Heatblast.He appears in Bait to fight rock monsters.He is used in Clown Catastrophe before going ultimate.In Timeline Takeover, he is used by Good Albedo. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He appears in Back and Better to fight Malware. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Infos : Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix In Season 3, immediately after Ben gains the Ultratrix, Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire which he calls Worldfire. This Swampfire is able to use white flames or sometimes yellow. He can also camouflage into a tree. Worldfire can also become bigger if in touch of water. Seth 10 Just like Alien Force, he has the same abilities. Swampfire is probably Seth's favorite alien so that means he will use it the most. 10: The Series Swampfire has the same abilities as the Alien Force one. Ben can evolve Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire. James with the combinations of the Omnitrix and the Gyrotrix can evolve Swampfire in a different fashion, Super Swampfire. After crossing Swampfire and Sol's DNA, a new alien was born, Sol Fire. Super Swampfire Super Swampfire has the same abilities as Swampfire. His new abilities, to control fire, control his lost body parts and they can make a copy of Super Swampfire, his body contains high counts of acid. His appearance, his hands are like claws, his skin is lightened, and his body figure is more muscular. Ren 10 Swampfire is the first alien that Ren turns into when first getting the Omnitrix in Who Watches The Watchman?. In Attack of the Giant Frogs, the Awesomatrix absorbs the radiation of a mutanted scientist, which causes the ability to use aliens' Ultimate forms and when fighting Dr. Frogkisser's main frog, Nelson, one of Nelson's feet hits the Awesomatrix symbol turning Swampfire into Ultimate Swampfire, making Ultimate Swampfire the first ever Ultimate form he used. Appearances *Who Watches The Watchman? *Meet Mr. Pink *Attack of the Giant Frogs *Squidface and Frogkisser Work Together *Ren vs. the Giant Worm *Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang *Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 2) 'Alien 10' Jake scanned one of the Methanios during the battle. In the end, Jake unlocked Everglade. Although Samantha and Jared didn't want Jake to tranform into Everglade because of the smell, Jake still transforms into him. Drake 10 Swampfire appears in the first episode of the new series Drake 10 Appearances: * Drake 10 Begins Ben 10: Alien Universe Swampfire appears as Ben's first alien in the series Ben 10: Alien Universe. Appearances *Ben 10 Returns *Ben 10: Alien Queen *Charmed to Perfection Back in Action: Alien Universe Appearances *Ben 10 Returns *Infernosphere *Limited Finn 10 Swampfire makes an appearance in Finn x 10 = Hero, Finn's first transformation, where he accidentally burns down the treehouse. He also appears in Have An "Ice" Day! and Meet Marceline. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien He has the same powers of their antesessores and he is the second most commonly alien used by Ben Jr. for his great fire power and control plants but often misused as a SPOILER - wrong on occasion in a desert, or in Pisces. '- 'SPOILER Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command (twice) *Poisonous (goes ultimate) *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm *Return to the Past (goes ultimate) *Gorvan's Return *Split Personality (used by Sarcastic Ben; goes ultimate) *The Blades of Swordox *Rainy Day Zee10 He also appears in the Symbiotrix of Zee﻿﻿ Thorn 10 In Thorn 10 , Swampfire's sickly green body is now pitch black, it's head is now completely red, it's chest is bigger and it's eyes are a darker shade of green. Dex 10 *The Space Watch Attack Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 Char 10 Swampfire is one of Char's original 10 aliens. In Char 10, Swampfire has no black on his chest. He has no mouth and his head and wrists are on fire. Ben 10,000 Rises In BTKR, Swampfire has a turtle neck. He first appeared in Sigma-111 where he attempted to save the Mechamorphs. Appearances *Sigma-111 'Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil' Season 2 *Omni-Overload (First re-appearance) Apperances 'Ben 10: Supreme Force ' *Return of the 10: Part 1 (first re-apperance) *Fight Fire with Fire *The End? *Ultimate Aggregor John Smith 10 Swampfire is unlocked by Kevin accidentally when his Osmosian powers kick in. Appearances: *Knight's Temple (used by Kevin) (accidental transformation) *The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *Trade Off (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (goes Ultimate) Trivia *He talks like his nose is closed. This is probably because he stinks or because he has no nose.﻿ Gallery Swampfire GIF.gif Swamp x.PNG|Fusion with Alien X Swampfire.gif Swampfire.png Ultimate Swampfire (Action).png|Evolved Form - Ultimate Swampfire SwampfireFlames.png|Swampfire in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix (Credits goes to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net) Swapblast.png|Marks Omegatrix just fused HeatBlast and WildVine. (Evoultion) infected swampfire.png|infected swampfire Swampfire (Char 10).png|Swampfire from Char 10|link=Swampfire (Char 10) Swamp-Fire.png|Bryce in B10UH Ok, this is the finished product of swampfire.png|Swampfire Omniverse Dennis as Swampfire.png|Dennis as Swampfire Category:Original Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:plant aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Finn 10 Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category: Flame 10 Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Fifth Element Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10